Rarity (MLP: CF)
Rarity is one of the main characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and appears as a playable character in My Little Pony: Celestial Force. Biography Rarity is a unicorn pony who resides in Ponyville and is one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is the older sister of Sweetie Belle and the love interest of Spike. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. Unlike Twilight Sparkle, her magic is used for activities related to her special talent and for basic tasks such as holding and carrying items or finding gems. Attributes Rarity is a very lightweight character as are most of her attacks so she can be hard do get used to but with decent specials, a little practice will result in a worthy main character. Moveset *Neutral: Rarity whips the opponent thrice with a piece of cloth. *Forward: Rarity throws a dress into the opponent's face. *Up: Rarity whips her cloth upward. *Down: Rarity pulls a carpet from underneath the opponent's feet. *Dash Attack: Rarity uses a large piece of cloth to shield her as she runs into the opponent. *Forward Smash: Rarity smashes a gem in the opponent's face. *Up Smash: Rarity throws a pile of gems upwards. *Down Smash: Rarity throws a pile of gems downwards tripping the opponents. *Air: Rarity does a twirl. *Forward Air: Rarity wipes the opponent with some cloth in front of her. *Back Air: Rarity spins around with some cloth behind her. *Up Air: Rarity flaps a sheet upwards harming those who touch it. *Down Air: Rarity drops some gems on the opponent's head. *Grab Pummel: Rarity wraps her opponent in a sheet and slams them into the ground. *Forward Throw: Rarity throws the sheet ahead of her. *Back Throw: Rarity swings and throws the sheet behind her. *Up Throw: Rarity throws the sheet into the air. *Down Throw: Rarity smash the sheet into the ground. *Floor (Back): Rarity spins around and trips anyone around her. *Floor (Front): Rarity swipes some cloth ahead of her. *Floor (Trip): Rarity pulls some cloth under her opponent's feet tripping them. *Edge (<100%): Rarity pulls herself up with sheets tied together and rams into the enemy. *Edge (100%+): Rarity climbs up and swipes the opponent with a piece of cloth. *Neutral Special: Sheet Drying: Rarity flaps a wet sheet causing some moist wind to fly ahead of her knocking opponents down and damaging them. *Side Special: Opalescence: Rarity throws her cat at the opponent who scratches and attacks them. *Up Special: Rope of Sheets: Rarity throws a rope made out of sheets tied together above her. Acts as a tether. *Down Special: Make It Stop!: Rarity whines really loud, stunning anyone around her and causing them damage. *Force Attack: Fashion Designer: Rarity is seen on a stage as she is being photographed while showing off her dresses. The flashes that appear from the cameras will blind opponents and kill them. Taunts *Up: Rarity shows off a dress. *Neutral: Rarity shows off her hair. *Down: Rarity starts knitting with her materiel. On-Screen Appearance Rarity trots onto the stage while sparkling and admiring herself. Cheer Female Voices: "RA-RI-TY!" "RA-RI-TY!" "RA-RI-TY!" Victory Theme TBA Victory Poses *Rarity admires her victory with a passion. *Rarity shows of a dress while giggling. *Rarity is being photographed while showing off. *{If Spike is on Rarity's team) Rarity kisses Spike as he faints. Event Matches TBA Role in Story Mode TBA Costumes *Rarity: Rarity in her normal appearance. *Blue Rarity: Rarity in a blue gem appearance. *Black Rarity: Rarity in a black appearance. *Crystal Rarity: Rarity in her crystal appearance. *Grand Rarity: Rarity in her Grand Galloping Gala Dress. Trivia *Rarity is one of the first eight characters announced for My Little Pony: Celestial Force along with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike and Trixie. *Some of the dresses she shows off during her Force Attack and winning pose are the Grand Galloping Gala dresses of other characters. Gallery Coming Soon Category:My Little Pony: Celestial Force Category:My Little Pony: Celestial Force Characters Category:HighLifeCola